This invention relates generally to the field of urology and urinary incontinence for external collection systems using a condom or female device appliance for collecting urine through the urethra. This undergarment pant is an improvement from the existing systems of securely holding the leg bag in place without the need of leg straps. Most current systems are held on the lower extremity by means of leg straps connected to the upper and lower part of the leg bag. Leg straps must be tightly attached to the leg to avoid the leg bag from dropping down the leg when the leg bag is filled and heavy. This tightness around the lower extremity can cause constriction to the circulation to the lower portion of leg. In addition, the undergarment pant system as disclosed in this specification gives the user a convenient means for drainage of urine from the leg bag without the need of disengaging the leg bag from the user's leg. The present invention offers the user a higher degree of comfort while using an external collection system.
This invention can also be used for persons, both male and female, having bladder disease that causes an obstruction of elimination of fluid from the bladder and using an ileoconduit system. The ileoconduit system includes a tube inserted through the abdomen into the bladder for external drainage of fluid into a leg bag. Our system can also be used for persons, both male and female, having kidney disease that causes an obstruction of elimination of fluid from the kidney(s) and using a nephrostomy system. A nephrostomy system includes a tube inserted through the back into the kidney(s) that allows for drainage of fluid into a leg bag.
For the ambulatory person diagnosed with urinary incontinence, this system offers the user a higher degree of physical activity and a more active lifestyle.
In addition to ambulatory persons, paraplegic, quadriplegic and non-ambulatory persons using external collection systems can wear the undergarment pant.
Further, persons performing activities where urine elimination is restricted, limited or eliminated can also wear the undergarment pant system.